roguemagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Tier List (Broken and High Tiers)
Gentlemen, I have a tier list for spells. Before I get started though, I would like to say that I will be reviewing not only for power or effectiveness, but for mana efficiency also. A spell that has mediocre power but costs a ridiculous amount of mana will be in the bottom tier, for example. I will also be listing actual mana costs for a Level 5 in that element. Sorry for not having these in alphabetical order...I'm just putting whatever pops into my head first. Uber/Broken Tier: Falling Sky ''' Ah, good ol' Falling Sky. This is essentially how we kill each other and each other's monsters. Fun stuff. Why is this in the Broken Tier? Simple. This is the preferred kill spell for just about anything. Mana Cost: 78. '''Switch Life This spell is absolutely amazing. You can purposely lower yourself into almost no health, and then you immediately choose a unit to switch HP with. You fill up your HP, suck out there's. Great for dragons. It's Mana Cost also allows you to cast some other ___3 ___3 spell. Mana Cost: 65. Gale Arrows ''' This spell covers a great distance and range. It also wreaks havoc on one of the most prominent monsters of the current metagame, the Gnome. Unless the opponent's teams is composed of all Wind monsters, this spell will severly cripple their team. That'll make them cast Light2 Light2, which will allow you to do something else with your mana, for it will probably recover from the time that it takes to complete a Gale Arrows. Perhaps a Wind1 Wind3 for the rush; it'll be unexpected by the opponent. Mana Cost: 54. '''Heal Why in the Broken Tier? Well, it's in the broken tier simply because of its mana cost and efficiency for healing Isaac. Since Isaac has only 420 HP, he only needs to be healed by about 400. That's exactly what this spell does. Mana Cost: 7. Purge Curse ' Well, I have a feeling that we all know why this is here. I don't have to explain myself. However, it does take away Pacify, so that's good. There's only one tiny downside, and that's its range, but oh well. Mana Cost: 50. '''Peace Chant ' Okay. Here's the thing: this spell doens't not allow your opponent's monsters to attack. Well, when getting rushed, this is a good thing! This is preferred over Pure Terror, since the only way to cure this problem is for the mage to come near the monsters and cast Purge Curse. If you hadn't noticed, Purge Curse does not have an extraordinary range, but if the monsters were Pure Terrored, the mage can cast the Breserk from the opposite side of the map. Mana Cost: 65. '''Coma / This spell puts a unit in a deep, deep sleep. Why is this good? Simple. You can sneak over to Isaac and cast the crucial Falling Sky or Big Freeze, since you only need to wait a moment for the mana to be enough to do so. In the rune description, you're probably noticing the Light2/3. Why Light2? It's because it can reach farther than Light3 for less mana, despite the slightly lessened accuracy. This is important in any map. You're opponent won't know what hit him if he falls asleep when his own Dark3 Light3 can't reach you. Mana Cost: 54/65. Evil Bless ' Again, we know why this is here. Even though it completly depletes your mana, it is a very useful spell, since it DRASTICALLY lowers the stats of the enemy monsters. We want this to happen. Also, the lowered magic defense will force your opponent (if he casts High Bless) to cast Light2 Light2, which will allow you to do something creative with your leftover mana, such as a Peace Chant. Pure Terror is not recommended here, since the opponent's monsters will have a huge attack boost in the bless, which will not result in something fun. Mana Cost: 108. '''Life Shine ' This spell is ridiculously crazy for a dragon equipped with a Life Bracelet. If it is an Earth Dragon for example, it will have a 4500 HP. When you cast your Gale Arrows on it to reduce its HP, it will be near 500 or so. If you cast Life Shine on it while your other monsters are fighting, your opponent's monsters will be completly depleted of their HP. The means a quick kill is in store for you. Yayz!Mana Cost: 70. 'Ice King ' This spell is truly broken. It is fast, efficient, and freezes any one unit. It ALWAYS freezes, and its shots are rather powerful and far-reaching. This is great for immobilizing Isaac in the thick of the monster battle. When he is immobilized, just send your monsters after him. Also, during a spell duel, when the fire cloud is not up, it will ultimately help you win the game. Mana Cost: 39. 'Red Cloud ' / SPELL DUEL ONLY! I don't have to explain myself. Defense against sleep, frozen, and bubbles=broken. Mana Cost: 39/50. '''Bubble / / SPELL DUEL ONLY! A bubble that is homing. It freaking tracks Isaac down! It lasts quite a long time, too. It immobilizes him, so this is quite a useful spell. The only problem is the Fire Cloud (during a spell duel). Mana Cost: 29 (for Water1). Pure Terror ' This spell leaves your opponent's monsters in a state of terror. They run away when your monsters go near them! After a long debate, I put this in the Broken Tier, for when the enemy breserks the monsters (to snap them out of it), the enemy monsters might not go after a monster, leaving them useless. The mage then has to cast Light1, Wind3 to snap em' out of it. That leaves you with a full mana bar to wreak havoc. Mana Cost: 54. High Tier: '''Sleep Storm ' This spell is just ridiculous. You have a huge range for it, and once you cast it, your opponents' monsters get charmed. That makes them cast Light1 Wind3 to snap em' out of it, and on top of that, it leaves you with mana to cast another devastating spell, while they have no mana to counter it. Truly an excellent spell. Mana Cost: 50. '''Evil Wyrm Well, to be honest, the only reason that this is in High Tier is because of the recent metagame. Shine Hounds are dominating with their high attack, high magic defense, and resistence to Pure Terror. A well-drawn Evil Wyrm, however, will do the trick against those pesky little doggies. It's even easier when they're under Evil Bless. Mana Cost: 65. Gale Zone I put this in High Tier because of the element of surprise. If you cast this without monsters in the area, your opponent will not know what's coming. This is the absolute perfect spell for rushes if you're short on mana or planning to do something else with it after you cast the spell. Mana Cost: 50. Holy Pulse ' This spell is great. I would put it in Broken Tier, but the status effect is not large enough for its mana cost, though. Basically, you circle a group of units, and it increases the attack of your monsters and lowers the defense of your opponent's monsters! That's awesome! It's perfect for countering that bless fight, since the point of a bless (mostly) is to increase attack and defense. Mana Cost: 65. '''Black Bind ' This is a pretty cool spell. You circle a group of your opponent's units, and they get lowered attack, defense, AND accuracy. Perfect for WP when you're running an Elpia team, making it that harder for opponent to hit them. It can also break that bless fight with this. As an added bonus, it has great range! Mana Cost: 65. 'Breserk ' This spell is for getting out of that pesky Pure Terror. Why on earth is this in High Tier, though? Well, it's because you usually get Pure Terrored in a bless fight. That means if you use breserk, the balance (in terms of attack) is shifted towards your side. So, you get your monsters to attack again, AND they have doubled attack power. You can also cast this ANYWHERE on the screen. That's right. No circles or anything. Wow. Mana Cost: 83. '''Freeze SPELL DUEL ONLY! Well, this spell is absolutely perfect for setting up a sleep spell. Why? It immobilizes your opponent (thus preventing them from casting anything) and gives you precious thyme to go over to him and cast the Ice King/sleep spell/bubble/whatever. The best thing about this one is that it occurs suddenly and there is no warning of the casting of the spell. It doesn't last too long, unfortunately, which is why it's in High Tier rather than Broken. Mana Cost: 18. Death Bullet The cousin of our good ol' Falling Sky. Why does this come into the High Tier, though? Well, that's because of the "warning" that it gives. It will absolutley destroy monsters, and it is a fire spell, which means that those pesky Earth Dragons will probably die from it unless they have their MD buffed. Even though it costs slightly less than Falling Sky, Falling Sky is more efficient since it is quicker. Mana Cost: 70. Big Freeze ' What? What is this Big Freeze that you speak of? Well, it's one of the most underused spells in this game, but it is an excellent one. This spell is like Falling Sky and Death Bullet, but it has A CHANCE TO FREEZE YOUR OPPONENT. Yes, that's right. Unlike the two other kill spells, this one has a chance to freeze your opponent in his or her tracks. This spell is also a great way to take down those pesky Flare Dragons, and when the enemy mage attempts to retreat it, it's frozen! Mana Cost: 70. '''Earth Wall ' This spell is amazing for its mana cost. For a meager amount of mana (less than an 1/18th of it), you cast a straight wall that stretches rather far. That makes the monsters crowd against the wall, which will set you up for the amount of time needed for a Pure Terror or Pacify. Also, the enemy mage will concentrate on tearing it down, so it leaves him with depleted mana and time, so that'll set up your own rush. Mana Cost: 7. 'Teleport ' Again, it's pretty obvious why this is here. For a small amount of mana, you can teleport to the other side of walls without having to go around them. Especially useful in WWF. Mana Cost: 22. '''Magic On This spell is also ridiculously good for its mana cost. This spell allows Isaac to circle a group of units, and increase their magic defense. BUT WAIT! It also heals them for about 700 if drawn perfectly! Wow. It's also just enough for the Shine Hounds, for example, not to get eaten alive by a Wyrm in an Evil Bless. Mana Cost: 46. Shine Armor ''' This spell is absolutely crazy. For a small mana cost, you give yourself (Isaac) a boost in MD. Why, though? Why would you do that? Isaac already has a whopping 92 MD! Well, I'll tell you why. The increased MD is just enough to survive that Falling Sky. That is absolutely CRUCIAL in the game. It's a quick, easy fix to the Falling Sky problem. It's in the High Tier solely for the fact that's its quick, cheap, and efficient. Mana Cost: 14. '''Gather! This spell is invaluable to a rush. If your monsters get breserked/charmed/pacified/terrored in enemy "territory," YOU NEED TO BRING EM' HOME! This spell does that quite efficiently. It brings your monsters back so you can snap em' out of whatever they're in and try again. Mana Cost: 82. High Bless This spell is in the High Tier (and not the Broken Tier) for one reason, and one reason only. Evil Bless overrides its status changes. If you cast Evil Bless and High Bless, the Evil Bless will win if left alone. If you doubt anything, look at Aquadian's tests. Rather ingenious, if I do say so myself. But anyways, this also totally depletes your mana, leaving you with, uh, an Earth Wall!! Yay! Mana Cost: 108.